He likes me, He likes me not
by ReallyBigAnimeFan
Summary: First fic! Yay! Feliciano wanted to cook for Ludwig one day but had forgotten that the man had work to do. So, he decided to spend the time by playing at a dandelion field. Slight GerIta. Mentions a bit about other pairings. Please review!


Hi! This is my first fic ever! I really wanted to write something like this. I just love GerIta pairings!

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not

It is a beautiful Sunday. The birds are chirping, the squirrels are gathering their acorns, and the kids are having their own fun.

Our favorite cheery, bubbly, pasta loving Italian is on his way to his best friend's house.

"Ve Ve~ I'm going to Doitsu's house!' He said cheerily. In his hands there is a large wooden basket containing the ingredients for making pasta. Today, he will cook at Ludwig's house!

After a few minutes, he arrived at his house. When he tried to open the door, it was locked. When he knocked the door a few times, there was no answer.

"Ah! Wait!" He realized something. "Doitsu is working today. I forgot…"

He could wait for Doitsu, but it would get boring. Who knows when the man will come back?

He knew that he cannot go to his brother's place. He was literally kicked out of his house the last time he was there. He accidentally walked in on his brother when he and Spain were doing "business" in his room.

Maybe he could go hang out with Japan. But wait, Japan had already told him he had already made some_ plans_ with Greece today. Italy couldn't help but notice that Japan's face went really red when he said it.

He already promised Doitsu that he would never again hang out with the Allied Forces. He wasn't too thrilled or happy the time he did that. Why did he was the question.

Maybe it was because he had to wear sticky underwears for a week.

Feliciano finally decided to wait Ludwig at his home. He went to the field of flowers not far from Ludwig's house, where he used to go and pick flowers for either Ludwig or Elizabeta.

Feliciano put the basket on the ground, before he threw himself into the field of dandelions that is blooming lovely at this time. Golden yellow petals floating in the air while Feliciano swung his hands in the air. The flower petals actually look like its dancing in the air.

Today is very beautiful. The breeze blew calmly and the sun was not too hot. Feliciano really like days like this. Days like this were suitable for playing outside or just take a walk.

If only Ludwig were here…Then he would feel much happier.

Feliciano took a dandelion not far from him and began to pull the petals one by one while saying something repeatedly, like a mantra.

_He likes me. He likes me not. He likes me. He likes me not. He likes me. He likes me not…_

Over and over again he said the words. He couldn't help but squeal in happiness when he said "_He likes me"._ But when he said "_He doesn't like me."_ He felt really sad.

He kept wishing that when he pulled the last petal, it would be "_He likes me"_

When he pulled the last petal, he jumped in joy. He had got " He likes me. Doitsu likes me!" Feliciano smiled widely. He lets go of the petals he had pulled earlier into the calm breeze. The petals dancing into the clear blue, open sky.

His smile went even brighter. He then took a deep breath.

"I really like Doitsu!" He yelled with all his might as he clenched his hands into the sky.

"Feliciano!"

Ludwig's voice suddenly can be heard from a distance. Feliciano quickly turned to the origins of the sound. He saw that Ludwig is at his house, waiting for the Italian.

"Ah! Doitsu!" Feliciano said before he ran towards the man who had already opened both of his arms to be lunge by Feliciano.

Feliciano smothered him in a big hug. Ludwig couldn't help but hugged back.

"Feliciano. What are you doing here? And why are there so many dandelion petals on your body?" The man asked as he brushed some of the petals out of the Italian's hair.

"Ve~ I was going to cook at your house but you weren't home. So I waited at the flower field!" Feliciano said happily as he showed him the wooden basket of ingredients.

Ludwig issued a small laugh, before gently patting the Italian's head.

"Well… Since you're here and you've already brought the ingredients… why not cook with it?" Ludwig said.

Feliciano's eyes brightly opened. He shouted in joy.

"Ve! I'll make pasta! I'll even put some wurst instead of beef in the pasta!" Feliciano yelled in happiness.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile at Feliciano's antics.

As they were about to enter, Feliciano put his arms around Ludwig's neck.

"Ve~ I love you Doitsu!" He yelled cheerily.

Ludwig's face blushed red when he heard it. That's Feliciano for you. He does things without thinking first. But he likes Feliciano like that. Feliciano is cheerful in any situations.

"Uh… I like you too…" He said quietly. Feliciano jumped in joy.

"Ve! Doitsu likes me!" He said happily.

His face went even redder when Feliciano turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips. His mind couldn't register what had happened. All he knows is, he liked it.

"Ve~ Come on Doitsu! Let's make some pasta!" Feliciano said happily.

Ludwig followed the Italian inside. He was going to have a nice dinner, and an even sweeter desert…

But before that, he reminded himself to pick some of the dandelions later to put in his vase and placed it on the dinner table.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope it's not to bad

This story is based on an experience my teacher told my class one day. This story is similiar to the story she told us, but I changed it a bit. I find it kinda weird that she ends up marrying the guy that she met on a dandelion field.

The sticky underwear part is from my experience. My brother put some honey into my underwear drawer and I ended up having to buy new ones.

Anyway. please review~! Ve~


End file.
